H2O Just Add Water: The Beginning or End?
by LilEmoBunnyXD
Summary: Charlotte, a new girl, is deciding to break off the girl's fishy friendship, espicially bring them apart from Cleo. What happens when Rikki and Emma replace Cleo when Charlotte becomes the mermaid? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Intro of Cleo

H2O Just Add Water: The Beginning or End?

_Ever since we turned into mermaids, I knew it would just be us", _Cleo thought. She was staring at her orange, scaly tail, in her bathroom, getting ready for school. She finished drying herself, put on her green top and denim shorts, and converse. She grabbed her cell phone that was ringing and answered. "Hello?" Cleo said. "Hey, Cleo, it's me", Emma said. "Oh, hey Emma", Cleo said in a great mood. Just then she heard beeping. On the other line, Rikki was calling. "Hold on, Rikki is calling." "Hello?" "Hey Cleo", Rikki said. "Hi Rikki, let me put you on three way with Emma", Cleo said. Cleo pressed some buttons on her cell phone, and soon Emma and Rikki said hi to each other. "So did you talk to Lewis?" Emma asked. "Yes, and we will meet him by the staircase" Cleo answered. "Fine by me", Rikki said. "Great!" Cleo exclaimed. She hanged up both calls and went downstairs.

"Cleo?" Don said (Cleo's dad). "Yes dad?" Cleo questioned. "Can I talk to you for a second?" "What's up dad?" "Kim said you haven't been doing dishes, or the laundry", Don started. "Kim!" Cleo yelled. "Ha, good luck with the dishes!" Kim laughed. "Ugh, I will do my chores _later_ dad", Cleo said. "You better, or no allowance this month", Don said. "Why is 'Miss Queen of the Bathroom' getting allowance anyways?" Kim teased. Cleo was about to chase her, but calmed herself down. "See you later, Dad", Cleo groaned as she left outside the door.

As Cleo passed the sprinklers, she saw a girl with red hair, pony tailed, with books in her hand, and a backpack on the other, talking to Lewis. After she finished talking, she turned around and accidentally bumped into Cleo. "Oh, I'm sorry!" the girl said. "It's ok!" Cleo smiled. The girl smiled and said "My name is Charlotte." "Cleo", Cleo said. Both shook hands and passed each other. "See you around", Charlotte yelled. Cleo smiled and walked over to Lewis. "I see you met Charlotte", Lewis said. "Hi to you, too", Cleo said. The both walked until they saw Emma and Rikki walking towards them. "Have you met Charlotte?" Rikki asked. "She's nice!" Emma exclaimed. Cleo just stood there. _Am I the only one who doesn't like Charlotte?_ Cleo thought.


	2. Chapter 2: Rikki's Secret

_Can't wait for another dull day_ Rikki thought. She was on her way to the Juice Net Café when she saw someone. Someone she knew. He was on a motorcycle, a green one when all of a sudden, _CRASH!!!_ "Are you ok, Rikki?" She looked up and saw the boy, in this case, Zane. "Rikki?" Zane asked. "Uh, I'm fine", she answered. She got up and started walking fast, past Zane.

She entered the Café and saw Cleo and Lewis sitting in the booth and Emma serving. She walked quickly towards them. "Hey Rikki", Emma and Cleo said. Before they were going to talk about anything else, Emma saw something. "Rikki, what is that on your arm?" Emma questioned. "What is what?" Rikki asked. "That!" Cleo pointed to Rikki's arm. Rikki looked at her arm and saw a very red bruise, and a little dirt around it. "Oh, um, a bruise", Rikki answered. "From where?" Cleo asked. _I really don't want to talk about Zane after he found out we were mermaids _Rikki thought. "Uh, I got to go", Rikki said as she made her way through the exit.

She went on the docks, but then again bumped into Zane. "Hey, uh Rikki", Zane said. "Oh, hey Zane", Rikki said with a little smile. "Uh, I got to go somewhere", Rikki said as she was about to leave the dock. "Hey, wait!" Zane yelled. She turned around. "What?" Rikki asked. "You want to meet at the Juice Net around five?" Zane asked. Rikki stood still for a minute, looked around, and said "Fine, but make sure _no one_ thinks we're there _together_", Rikki answered. "Wait, Rikki, come here", Zane said. "What now?" Rikki asked as she walked over to Zane. She was about to speak until Zane pulled her close and kissed her for second. After, Rikki looked around and left. "Bye Zane", she said as she left the dock.


	3. Chapter 3: Emma's Words

_Rikki has been acting weird lately and Cleo doesn't seem to be getting along with Charlotte _Emma thought. She was eating breakfast at the table when Eliot came. "Emma, mom and dad are thinking about putting you back in swimming class", Eliot told Emma. "What?" Emma asked, surprisingly. Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert came down from the stairs. "Mom", Emma said. "Now Emma, we know you quit swimming class, but we're enrolling you back", Mrs. Gilbert said. "WHAT?" Emma screamed. "You're going and that's final", Mr. Gilbert said.

Emma ran out the door and to the beach. She runs into the water and dives in. Emma's tail appeared a few seconds later and Emma zoomed off to Mako.

When arrived at Mako, her face went up the surface of the moon pool. "Cleo, Rikki?" Emma asked. Cleo and Rikki looked up and saw Emma, in the moon pool. "Hey Emma", Cleo and Rikki said. "Are you guys ok?" Emma asked. "Why?" Rikki asked. "Are you guys hiding something again because it seems like it and I'm kind of tired of it", Emma said. "Well sorry if we're hiding something, but if we have a secret, it's _our_ secret!" Rikki screamed. "You guys are fighting _again_", Cleo said. Rikki and Emma looked at Cleo. "Cleo you're never on anyone's side", Rikki said. "You're always the third wheel", Emma said. Cleo got offended. "Well sorry, maybe you should replace me with your new best friend _Charlotte_", Cleo screamed. She left by the cave. Rikki dove in the water and zoomed off, leaving Emma in the water. _Great, thanks to me, their mad at me _Emma thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Cleo Cracks

_So far, it's been a week since me, Emma, or Rikki had talk to each other _Cleo thought. _Even Lewis hasn't been spending time with me and was hanging with Charlotte. _

Cleo had finished cleaning her fish's aquarium and used her put them back in the tank.

"Cleo!" Don called from the downstairs.

"Coming dad", Cleo yelled back.

She left her room and zoomed downstairs.

"Yes dad?" Cleo asked as she entered the living room.

"Say goodbye to your friends", Kim squeaked.

"What's up dad?" Cleo said.

"For the next weekend, you will be doing some chores", Don said.

"Like what?" Cleo asked.

"Like dishes, washing clothes, scrubbing your bathtub", Don started.

Cleo's eyes widened. "WHAT?" Cleo yelled.

"Cleo, don't start with me", Don demanded.

"Those are all water related chores", Cleo said.

"Ha, no one will ever see you in daylight again", Kim laughed.

"Get out of here Kim!" Cleo screamed.

"Cleo, Kim, stop fighting", Don yelled.

Cleo just ran out the door and left her family in the house. She ran to the Juice net café and entered. She saw Lewis, Emma, and Rikki in a booth, but she also sees someone else, too. Charlotte. One second later, Lewis puts his arm around Charlotte. "Hey Cleo!" Lewis said. When Lewis said Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and Charlotte laughed. Cleo turned around and left the Juice Net. She ran to the beach, sat in the sand, by herself, and cried. _I hate my life_ Cleo thought as she continued to cry.


	5. Chapter 5: Rikki's Red

_Should I tell anyone about Zane? _Rikki thought. She was busy sipping her drink at the Juice Net.

"Hey Rikki", Charlotte smiled as she sat in her booth.

"Hey Charlotte", Rikki said, sounding depressed.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

"Nothing", Rikki lied.

"Is it a boy problem?" Charlotte guessed.

Rikki looked up. "How do you know?" Rikki asked.

"Oh, so something _is _wrong", Charlotte smiled. "I can tell by your face."

"Well, yeah, it _is _a boy problem", Rikki admitted.

"Who's the boy?" Charlotte questioned.

"You don't know him and it's kind of private", Rikki stated.

Charlotte came closer. "I will tell you a secret", Charlotte bribed.

Rikki looked around. "Secret for a secret?" Charlotte asked.

Rikki sighed. "Fine." "You first."

Charlotte looked around. "I secretly like Lewis", Charlotte said.

Rikki's eyes widened. "But Lewis and Cleo are going out", Rikki said.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "I thought you don't like Cleo", Charlotte said.

"No, we're just mad at each other", Rikki said.

Charlotte just rolled her eyes. "Ok, your turn." "Who's the boy?"

Rikki looked around. "The boy's name is Zane", Rikki admitted.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Wait, Zane _Bennett_?" Charlotte asked.

Rikki looked questioned. "How do you know him?" Rikki asked.

"Rikki, Zane Bennett was my ex boyfriend", Charlotte said.

Rikki's eyes widened again. "WHAT?" she yelled.

Charlotte smiled [evilly]. "But it's ok", she said.

Rikki looked confused. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Charlotte nodded. "After all, I like Lewis, remember?"

Rikki nodded, too.

The next day, Rikki walked up the staircase of her school.

"Hey Rikki, still like Zane?" Nate said.

Rikki was surprised. "How do you know?" Rikki asked.

Nate snickered. "C'mon Nate, spit it out!" Rikki yelled.

"Whoa Rikki calm down", a person said from a crowd of a group.

"Yeah, get your boyfriend to help you", another said.

Rikki was about to get ready to hit someone, until she saw Charlotte in that group of people. She smiled evilly to Rikki. Rikki ran away to the grass and just sat there. _I should have never told Charlotte_ Rikki thought. _I am so dumb!_


	6. Chapter 6: Emma's Ecounter

_I can't believe these last two weeks _Emma thought. _First, Cleo hates Charlotte, who is really nice, and Rikki likes Zane. On top of that, I have to go back to dumb swimming class. _

Emma was looking at her pool. Eliot came out with his water gun along with Kim and they squirted each other.

"Hey Emma", Cleo said. She walked out the door, too.

Emma smiled. "Hey." They both watched Eliot and Kim squirt each other with water guns. They didn't stop until Kim squirted Cleo and Eliot squirted Emma.

"Kim, go inside!" yelled Cleo.

"Eliot, you too!" called Emma.

Both Cleo and Emma closed the blinds outside, locked it with Emma's powers, and dove in the water.

They were underwater when their tails appeared. Both swam to the surface of the water.

"Phew, that was close", Cleo sighed.

"No kidding", Emma said.

A few minutes later, both wailed.

"I'm sorry", Cleo wailed.

"Me too", Emma agreed.

Just then, Rikki walked in to the gate where the swimming pool is. Emma startled.

"Oh, it's just you", Emma said.

"Yea", Rikki said.

Both Cleo and Emma yelled "We're sorry!"

Rikki smiled. "I forgive you, too", she said.

Then Rikki just realized they were in water.

"Why are you guys in the pool?" Rikki asked.

"Eliot and Kim were squirting us with their water guns", Emma said.

Rikki walked over to the blinds and peeked. Both Eliot and Kim were spraying the icy lock with hot water. The water melted.

"Um, I should dry you guys now", Rikki said as she closed the blinds.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"The lock is melting and they _will _come outside", Rikki stated.

"Then hurry!" Cleo said.

Emma and Cleo got out of the pool and waited for Rikki to make them human again. Rikki made her fist and had their tails drying.

"Almost finished", Kim said, spraying the lock.

"Almost finished", Rikki said, with the tails dry, transforming.

"Got it", Eliot said.

Both Kim and Eliot went outside the backyard.

"What the!" Kim yelled.

The girls were in smoke, with their human legs.

"What happened?" Kim asked.

"Nothing, why?" Cleo asked.

"You don't see smoke?" Kim asked.

"You must be hallucinating, kid", Rikki said.

"But I saw it, too", Eliot said.

"You two must be catching the fever", Emma said.

All three left those kids in the backyard pool.

The next day

"Emma, wake up!" Mrs. Gilbert yelled from downstairs.

Emma's alarm kept ringing.

"Ugh, shut up!" Emma moaned.

She hit her alarm with her power. It just froze.

Emma pulled her pillow over her head.

"Emma!" Mrs. Gilbert said, shaking her.

"What?" Emma groaned.

"Wake up, it's time for your training", Mrs. Gilbert said.

"I don't want to go to swimming class", Emma said.

"Give me one reason why", Mrs. Gilbert demanded.

"It's boring", Emma groaned.

"That's not a reason, Emma", Mrs. Gilbert said.

"Well, it is for me", Emma whispered.

"Fine, you leave me no choice", Mrs. Gilbert said.

Mrs. Gilbert took flowers out from a vase and splashed water from the vase on to Emma. Emma stood up with her eyes widened.

"Your finally up", Mrs. Gilbert said.

Emma ran out of her room and in to the bathroom. She caught Eliot shaving.

"Don't tell mom", Eliot said.

"Yea, yea, just get out!" Emma yelled.

Eliot ran out and Emma closed the door and locked it. Her tail appeared. _My nightmare, or should I say "morning" mare. _


	7. Chapter 7: Cleo Cries

Yay! We finally stopped fighting! We're still have a fishy friendship! Cleo thought.

As Cleo came downstairs, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Cleo shouted as she came to the door. She opened it.

"Hi Cleo!" Charlotte smiled.

Cleo's smile disappeared into a little fake one. "Hi", she said shyly.

Charlotte came in. "Nice house", she lied.

"Thanks…." Cleo answered.

"No swimming pool?" Charlotte asked.

Cleo's eyes widened. "Uh, no", Cleo said.

Cleo cleared her throat. "So, uh, why are you here?" Cleo asked.

"Oh, well", Charlotte began. "I decided to invite you to the docks with Lewis and I." "He's part of the boat contest", she continued.

Cleo just stood. "Oh, well…" Cleo started.

"Oh, its ok, Lewis said that you might get afraid of the water", Charlotte smiled.

Cleo turned a little red. "Oh, I was just gonna say that…. I need to finish errands first", Cleo smiled.

Charlotte had an evil face but turned innocent. "Oh, ok, take your time", she said.

"Fine", Cleo said. Although, she forgot that she was using her powers the whole time doing the dishes.

"Um, I will meet you and Lewis there", Cleo said.

Charlotte smiled. "Sure", she said, opening the door. "See you there."

Charlotte left. Ugh! She is so annoying! She knows Lewis and I are dating! Cleo yelled in her mind. She calmed down.

She ran to the sink, used her powers to cover the plate with water, and finished in no time.

Now, lets make sure that devil doesn't steal Lewis from me Cleo thought.

~At the Docks~

Cleo ran towards the docks. She saw Lewis and Charlotte.

Charlotte saw Cleo coming towards she and Lewis. She quickly put her hand on Lewis' shoulder.

"You're doing such a great job", Charlotte said.

"Thanks", Lewis smiled.

Cleo saw Charlotte's act. Charlotte's evil smile made Cleo know what's going on now.

"I wonder where Cleo is", Lewis asked. He was about to turn around.

Charlotte stopped him. "Uh, keep going, your boat will win first place if you reach Mako first", Charlotte stalled. She looked at Cleo.

Cleo stared at Charlotte. Charlotte finally made her move. Charlotte kissed Lewis on the cheek.

Cleo's eyes started tearing up. How could she? Her thoughts yelled.

"What was that for?" Lewis asked.

Charlotte smiled innocently. "Nothing, just good luck", she lied.

Cleo ran past Lewis. Lewis saw her ran. "Hey Cleo", Lewis yelled as he ran after her.

"Lewis!" Charlotte yelled.

Lewis saw Cleo cry. "Cleo, what's wrong?" Lewis asked as he grabbed her hand.

Cleo let go. "Nothing, just have fun with you new girlfriend!" she sobbed.

"Cleo!" Lewis yelled.

But it was too late. Cleo ran and dived in to the water, leaving Lewis standing at the docks.

Charlotte ran towards him. "Hey Lewis, why the sad face?" Charlotte asked, acting innocent.

Lewis didn't bother speaking. He went on his boat, started his engine, and left Charlotte by the docks.

"Lewis!" Charlotte yelled again. "The race hasn't started yet!"

Lewis still stayed quiet. He was after Mako island.

~At Mako Island~

Lewis parked his boat on the beach of Mako. He ran in to the forest.

He reached where the water is. He dove into the steep cave.

He went deep in to the cave, leading him to the moon pool, where Cleo just floated in the water, sobbing.

"Cleo", Lewis said softly.

Cleo looked up. "What do you want?" she asked, still tearing.

"Are you jealous of Charlotte?" Lewis asked.

Cleo frowned even more. "Oh, so now you're rubbing your new girlfriend in my face?" Cleo yelled.

"Are you?" Lewis asked, his voice starting to rise.

Cleo was now furious. "Good bye Lewis!" Cleo screamed. She dived her face into the water, her tail in the air, going back down.

And I thought I loved Lewis Cleo thought as she zoomed away from Mako.


	8. Chapter 8: Rikki's Rampage

_Wow, that was a good night sleep _Rikki thought as she got out of her bed. She went in to the shower, dressed up, and went in to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hi dad!" Rikki said smiling.

"Oh, Rikki, I want to tell you something", her dad said.

Rikki's face turned weirdly in to a 'what's happening face'. "Sure" she said.

"Well", her dad began. "Last night, I met someone", he said.

Rikki looked surprised. "WHAT?!" she screamed. She got up.

"Rikki, look, she is a nice woman with a nice daughter about your age", her dad continued.

Rikki looked sad. "So you meet a woman and you forget about mom?!" Rikki yelled.

"I don't like that tone of yours young lady", her dad said, raising his voice.

"I don't like this woman your seeing and defiantly the way you are forgetting mom!" Rikki yelled as she went for the door.

"Rikki!" her dad yelled.

But it was too late. Rikki was already outside, running towards the Juice Net Café.

~ At the Juice Net~

"Hey Rikki", Cleo said, as Rikki entered the café.

"Hey…" Rikki sounded depressed.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked. "You look depressed", Cleo said.

Rikki admitted it. "My dad is seeing someone!" Rikki yelled.

Emma and Cleo looked at each other. "Well, lot's of single parents have to go out once in a while", Cleo said.

"No, you don't understand!" Rikki said. "It's different!"

"What's so different?" Emma asked.

Rikki sighed, as she looked like she had teary eyes. "My mom came into a car accident when I was only little, and my dad didn't even care one bit!" Rikki yelled. "He's even saying that she should've been a better driver!"

Emma and Cleo felt guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry", Cleo said softly.

Just then, Charlotte and Zane came in together. "Hi Rikki!" smiled Charlotte.

Rikki looked jealous, Cleo just stared at Charlotte, and Emma had a blank face.

"Hey Emma", Charlotte said smiling. She looked at Cleo.

"Cleo, why did you break up with such a great guy, like Lewis?" Charlotte said acting innocently.

"Hey Rikki" Zane said.

"Hi Zane!" Rikki said acting like she's happy.

"So, Emma, meet me at the beach at three?" Charlotte asked.

Emma was about to answer, until she saw Cleo and Rikki nodding no.

"Um, sorry, maybe another time", Emma told her.

Charlotte had an evil look for Rikki and Cleo. "Fine, let's go Zane, I have more to tell you about my _new boyfriend_", Charlotte said. "Oh, Cleo, I know how happy you must've felt when you were dating Lewis because he is _such_ a good boyfriend", she said evilly.

Cleo got up. "LEAVE ME ALONE, CHARLOTTE!" Cleo yelled.

Charlotte laughed. "You can't make me!" Charlotte said.

Cleo walked up to her and pushed her on to another table. "Can you?" Cleo said.

Charlotte got up and pushed Cleo. Seconds later, it was a cat fight.

Lewis came in at the wrong time. "Whoa, Cleo, Charlotte, what the heck are you doing?" he yelled as he stopped the fight.

"Cleo started pushing me and I didn't know what to do!" Charlotte cried on to Lewis' shoulder, and then holding Zane's hand.

"She's just lying!" Rikki and Cleo yelled.

"Oh, and Emma was laughing at me as well!" Charlotte continued to fake sob.

"I did not, you liar!" Emma yelled.

"Cleo, I expected better from you!" Lewis yelled.

"And Rikki, I thought you were friends with Charlotte, not Cleo", Zane said.

Cleo and Rikki stood up. "C'mon Emma, we don't need this!" Cleo said.

Emma stood up and they all left. The other three followed them.

"We're not finished here", Charlotte yelled, with Zane and Lewis following the girls to the dock.

The girls didn't say anything. They all dove in the water, zooming away from their enemies.

~At Five O'clock In Rikki's House~

"Rikki, are you ready?" her dad yelled.

"Sure, hold on!" Rikki yelled. She was dressed in a funky black and red dress with black wedges. Of course, she was also wearing her locket, with a red gem.

"I'm here", Rikki said.

"Um, why are you wearing that locket?" her dad asked.

"Because my friends wear it and it represents our friendship!" Rikki said.

"But it pops out", her dad complained.

Rikki frowned. "Let's just go!" she said going to the door.

They walked over to the house to meet Rikki's dad's woman.

_Ding Dong_ the bell went. Rikki knew this house. It seemed _familiar._

"Hi!" the woman said, kissing him on the cheek. The woman looked at Rikki. "And you must be Rikki", the woman said, shaking her hand.

"Yes", Rikki said, her fake smile appearing.

"My daughters are on the way out", the woman said.

Then two girls came out. Rikki knew this girl that was _her _age.

"Rikki, I would like to introduce you to Charlotte and Camilla", the woman said.

Rikki's eyes widened. "Charlotte?" Rikki questioned.

"Welcome to the house", Charlotte smiled.

"Thanks…" Rikki said, miserably.

"Come inside", Ms. Watford said.

Both Rikki and her dad came inside.

"Oh, and I'd like you to meet Zane Bennet, a friend of Charlotte's", Ms. Watford said as they entered the living room

_Whoa _Rikki thought. _Why the heck is Zane here? Ugh!_

"Hey Rikki", Zane said but then turned to Charlotte.

"HI!" Rikki said.

~At the table~

"Can you pass the salad dear?" Rikki's dad asked Ms. Watford.

"Oh sure thing", Ms. Watford answered as she passed the salad.

"Mom, can you get me and Zane some chai tea?" Charlotte said, trying to show off.

"Oh, of course!" Ms. Watford answered as she got up. "Would you like some Rikki?"

"What is that?" Rikki asked.

Both Zane and Charlotte laughed. Rikki made a stare.

"It's a kind of tea", Ms. Watford said.

"Oh, no thanks", Rikki said. She can't drink hot tea with a straw after all.

Ms. Watford walked toward a cupboard and got out two packets of tea bags. She poured out hot water in to each cup and added a tea bag.

"You look _so _cute in your outfit!" Charlotte said out of nowhere to Zane. She was making Rikki jealous.

"Thanks, you too", Zane smiled. They both kissed each other.

Rikki's eyes opened. "Wait, I thought you were dating Lewis!" Rikki exclaimed.

"How could I be dating Lewis when I'm with Zane?" Charlotte asked, a fake innocence.

"You're two timing!" Rikki yelled.

"Rikki, where are your manners?" her dad asked.

Rikki rolled her eyes.

"Here is your tea", Ms. Watford said, coming back to the table.

She set the two cups in front of the two. Rikki saw the tea and made her fist to heat Charlotte's up.

Charlotte took a sip and then had wide eyes pop out. "Ah! Hot", she said. She expected Rikki. "Oops!" Charlotte said, hitting the glass of water and dripping on Rikki.

Rikki hated what happen. "FREAK!" she yelled as she ran to the bathroom.

"Rikki!" her dad yelled as he ran after her, but the bathroom was locked.

Rikki was just lying down on the floor, with a tail. _I hate Charlotte and of course, now my life_ Rikki thought as she sobbed, thinking of her mom.


	9. Chapter 9: Emma Evaporates

**Brrrringgg** _Ugh, not swimming again! _Emma thought as she rose out of bed. She went to the bathroom, poured water into the bathtub, and went in. She sat there with her tail out, thinking how she got lucky last week when all they did was stretch and talk about the competition.

Suddenly, someone was knocking on the door. "Emma, you in there?" her mom asked.

"Yeahhhh", Emma groaned. Suddenly, her mom turned the doorknob. Emma startled and freezed the lock.

"What happened?" her mom asking Emma. "What? I can't hear you over the water pouring", Emma yelled as she turned the knob for water.

~At Swimming Practice~

"Ok, everyone, I would like you to welcome a new swimming student!" Emma's coach said. Just then, a girl came.

"Charlotte?!" Emma yelled.

"Hey Em", Charlotte fakly smiled as she set down her stuff.

"Ok girls, warm up!" Coach yelled.

"Why are you here?!" Emma asked Charlotte.

"None of your business!" Charlotte said.

Emma couldn't stand this. Couldn't stand her swimming class, her parents, and of course, CHARLOTTE!

_I'm so leaving!_ Emma thought as she escaped from her swimming class.

~At the Juice Net~

"Hey Em…" Rikki and Cleo said as Emma entered.

"Hey." Emma answered back.

"How was swimming class?" Cleo asked.

"Ugh! There's a NEW STUDENT!!!" Emma yelled so frustrated.

"How bad can this girl be?" Rikki asked.

"Hey everyone!" Charlotte said as she came to the table. "Emma, why did you leave early of swimming practice today?"

Rikki and Cleo dropped their face to a 'I-feel-so-bad for you' look to Emma. Emma nodded.

"Can I talk to Emma in private?" Charlotte asked.

Cleo and Rikki didn't want to see Charlotte's ugly face, so they left and waited for Emma by the docks.

"So Emma!" Charlotte sounded so perky and scared Emma.

"What? You have to ruin Rikki and Cleo's life, now me, too?!" Emma yelled. "You sicken me!"

"Emma, I will tell you who sickens me", Charlotte said like as if it was important.

"Do you sicken yourself?" Emma said as if it was funny.

Charlotte had a furious look. Emma didn't care. _Whatever loser_ Emma thought.

"Cleo sickens me!" Charlotte just blurted right to Emma.

Emma was disgusted of Charlotte's reactions. "Are you kidding?" Emma yelled. "You're just jealous!"

Charlotte rolled her eyes and pretended as if the rest of the conversation would help. It didn't.

"Emma, she just thinks you're a big fat loser!" Charlotte said.

_Was Charlotte reading my mind when I said 'whatever loser'?_ Emma thought, questioning herself. "What, are you making fun of my weight?"

"No, Cleo is!" Charlotte yelled, but only in the way that no one else but Emma could hear. "That's why she suggested for your parents to take you back to swimming class!"

"Ok, you're a liar!" Emma said straight to Charlotte's face. "First of all, why would Cleo say that you? She doesn't even want to talk to you! Secondly, I know you're trying to make me mad so I won't be Cleo's friend! You think I'm dumb? Well, guess what? You're the dumb one!"

Emma finally took a breath and waited for Charlotte's repliment. "Emma, I can't believe you'd say anything like that!" Charlotte yelled. "I'm the sweetest, yet honest person there is ever to be!"

Emma protested against that. "Oh yeah? Honest? Then why did you yell yesterday telling Lewis and Zane that I was laughing when I wasn't, HUH?" Emma yelled.

"Emma, trust me!" Charlotte said, trying to think of saying anything. "Has Cleo been acting like herself lately?" Charlotte asked all acting innocently.

Emma thought and she was right. The previous day, Cleo yelled and pushed on Charlotte. Cleo would never do that. She also had been protesting against her dad for a later curfew. "Well, she has but—" See Emma?" Charlotte proved. "She's just acting like a goody two-shoes."

Emma thought. She was convinced by Charlotte about Cleo, but she knew the day that Charlotte came in to her life, Charlotte was evil. She was trapped by everything around her. Ash, her beloved one had moved, one of her best friend Cleo was transforming badly, swimming class, and Charlotte. _What am I going to do with my life now?_ Emma asked herself, disappointed.


	10. Chapter 10: Cleo Coughs

_It's going to be awesome hosting a party here_ Cleo thought as she was in her house. It was a Saturday night and her dad and bratty little sister were going to see a concert. Of course, Cleo is not a big fan of the _Disfunctionals,_ so she and Don talked two weeks ago when they were getting the tickets. Short story, Cleo can throw a party.

"I'm so psyched!" Cleo said as she got everything finished.

"Wow Cleo, you're going to have an awesome party!" Rikki said, smiling. She finished mixing the punch.

"I know, don't I know?" Cleo laughed. Her dad came down along with Kim.

"Ok, Cleo, I'm depending on you to keep this party on hand", Don told her.

"Yes, dad, I know!" Cleo said, impatiently.

"We will be back at ten", Don reminded.

"Yes, yes, very interesting…" Cleo said as she was to busy fiddling with the ribbons.

Her dad looked at her for a minute, then left with Kim.

~Later at the Party~

"OH my gosh Cleo, such a fun party!" Emma said as she sipped more of her soda. As Cleo can tell, she was hyper, drinking and eating sugar. Although, when Emma is hyper, she doesn't know what she's saying and she remembers it the next day. Of course, she wouldn't mean it—if it were mean.

Cleo smiled for at least a second, and the frowned. Lewis was there.

"Who invited Lewis?!" Cleo asked.

"You did, remember?" Rikki reminded her.

"HUH? When?" Cleo kept questioning.

"A few weeks ago", Rikki said.

Cleo finally remembered. She wasn't mad at Lewis at the time, but forgot to tell Lewis he couldn't come the last few days. Unfortunately, Cleo avoided Lewis, but Lewis couldn't avoid her parties, and the popularity he was just getting. Charlotte was with him.

Cleo walked toward Lewis. "What are you doing here Lewis?" Cleo asked, a bit of a yelling voice.

"Uh, I was invited, hello?" Lewis said. _Since when did Lewis start acting like I dunno, some "popular" doof?_ Cleo thought as she turned around to leave.

She bumped into Charlotte. "Oh, HI!" Cleo stated.

"Oh, someone's a bit jumpy today!" Charlotte said, with such sarcasm.

"Cut the attitude", Cleo yelled. "Start acting like, I don't know, a mature teen!"

Charlotte's lips curled. _Such a jerk trying to get attention_ Cleo thought. "How could you say that?!"

"What?!" Cleo yelled.

"Lewis!" Charlotte yelled as she went him, acting so sad.

_Ugh screw her_ Cleo thought as she left to get some punch. She looked around to see if no one was looking at her. No one was. Cleo used her powers to drink up some punch.

"Cleo!" Emma yelled.

"Yes?" Cleo asked.

"You're so mean!" Emma yelled as loud as possible. Everyone looked at her, then Cleo.

Cleo looked guilty yet shocked. _How could she even yell that?_ Cleo thought as she looked at everyone looking at her.

Cleo took some breaths, then said "Emma, I was just talking to her."

"Liar!" Lewis said out of nowhere and came in with Charlotte.

"I'm going to get you!" Charlotte whispered into Cleo's ear when they passed her.

Then the party went back on. Cleo just walked away and to Rikki, who was hitting it on the dance floor.

"Can't you believe it?!" Cleo yelled, so frustrated.

"Don't worry Cleo", Rikki said, trying to comfort her.

Cleo was about to speak, but heard Lewis and Charlotte talking. She tried to lean and hear the whole conversation, but all she heard were the words "Cleo" and "allergic."

Cleo just forgot about it. She went upstairs to fix her hair, then went down.

Charlotte came up to her. "Oh Cleo, I'm just going to I don't know, pour this on you", she said. Charlotte was holding a cup and was about to tip it over. Of course, there was a liquid in there. Cleo guessed it was just punch.

"Give me that!" Cleo yelled as she grabbed the cup. "God, you have problems! Get a life!"

Charlotte frowned. Then pretended to sob toward Lewis.

Cleo watched what was happening as she took a sip of the punch. Or thought it was punch. It was soda. Cleo was allergic to soda.

Cleo started coughing, then felt like she was choking and can barely breath.

She ran upstairs to the bathroom, but could barley walk now that she couldn't breath. She looked for water, then just poured it down her mouth. She didn't know what to do. Finally, after some water working, she was breathing again. She took breaths, but she was in mermaid form. If in human form, would she still be choking?

"Rikki!" Cleo called as loud as possible. She felt her voice a little cracky.

She heard footsteps, then someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Cleo, it's me", Rikki said.

Cleo couldn't reach the doorknob, so she used her powers.

"Ok, safe", Cleo told her.

Rikki came in. "Are you ok Cleo?" Rikki asked. She noticed Cleo's eyes were red and watery. "What happened?"

"I was choking on soda", Cleo told her.

"Cleo, your eyes are red and watery", Rikki answered to her.

"Don't you have any medicine for your allergies?" Rikki asked her.

"I don't know", Cleo said. "I've never had this problem before."

"It's ok Cleo, but why did you drink the soda?" Rikki asked.

Cleo couldn't answer because all she thought about was Lewis telling Charlotte she was allergic to soda.

She just cried and lied there until she slept.

~The Next Morning~

Cleo woke up on the bathroom floor. She saw her tail then blow-dried it. She finally turned the doorknob slowly.

She went downstairs, feeling puffy, and to find the living room dirty.

"CLEO SETORI!" Don yelled. "What in the world is this mess?"

Cleo couldn't answer. She was thinking of what Lewis had done to her. Almost killing her. She just turned around and ran away from her dad. _Do I deserve to die?_


	11. Chapter 11: Rikki's Revenge

_Wow how I can't be believe what happened to Cleo_ Rikki had thought as she was in the moon pool. Then she thought of Charlotte, cheating on both Lewis and Zane. She felt a frown form on her face. Thinking of Zane made Rikki frown even more. She felt like leaving.

~At the Juice Net~

"Hi Rikki…." Emma said feeling bad.

"Hi Emma", Rikki said with a comfortable smile.

"I feel terrible about last night!" Emma told her.

"It's ok it wasn't you fault", Rikki said.

"It wasn't. It was Charlotte's and maybe Lewis too."

Rikki had a 'what's-going on look'. "What do you mean?"

"I think Lewis told Charlotte I'm invincible toward sugar and that I spill things out", Emma said. "Charlotte gave me some kind of food, probably with sugar", Emma continued.

Rikki couldn't believe it. Charlotte's a backstabber.

Suddenly, Charlotte came in, with Zane.

"Emma, why the sad face?" Charlotte asked, acting like she cared.

Emma and Rikki exchanged sassy looks toward Charlotte.

"Oh good, your sad face is gone!" Charlotte said. "Because that sad face is _so_ ugly!"

Rikki felt so angry that without thinking, she splashed an icy cold drink toward Charlotte's face.

"RIKKI!" Zane yelled as he helped Charlotte wipe her face.

Rikki just swallowed sadness when Zane gave Charlotte a comforting kiss. Then suddenly, anger reached over Rikki she couldn't control it anymore. Rikki ran off full zoom into the water. A sudden control hit her that made her go invincible.

"Rikki!" Emma called after her but she was too late. Emma looked back with a harsh glare toward Charlotte.

"What did I do?" Charlotte demanded.

"You!" Emma started. "You—" Emma couldn't say anymore that she needed. She dove perfectly into the water to chase after her flaming furious friend. Zooming and zooming to her friend, she couldn't find her. She finally arrived on the Mako Island grounds, where she saw flames forming.

"Rikki?" Emma whispered to the fire. A sudden flash came and Rikki turned out to be the fire. Emma gulped slowly as she stepped back from her scary friend.

A growl came from Rikki, then yelled "GO AWAY, NOW!"

Emma shook her head slowly. "No", simply she said. Rikki's flames started fading out and gave her a dirty hard look.

"What did you say?" she murmured slowly.

"I'm not leaving", Emma said straight up.

Rikki suddenly lunged toward Emma. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Emma yelled as escaping as fast as she can away from Rikki.

She dove into the moon pool and zoomed, but Rikki grabbed her leg as quick as she can. Emma hang upside down her hair almost wet.

~The Next Day~

"Emma?" Cleo called in the moon pool. She suddenly saw a tail floating…….


	12. Chapter 12: Emma Earing Charlotte

_I so can't believe what had happened yesterday. Rikki almost had killed me, _Emma thought._ She fell in the moon pool and let me go. I wonder what had happened. It wasn't a full moon. I just can't put my finger on it._

Emma grabbed her bag and flip flops, and went off to Cleo's, ditching her annoying swimming class. As she opened the door, the lights flickered on.

"Ah!" Emma screamed. It was just her mother.

"Going to swimming class?" her mother questioned.

"Uh, oh, Yes!" Emma stammered as she reached for the doorknob.

"Why aren't you wearing your swimsuit uniform?" her mother brought up.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello?" Emma's mom answered. "Uh, yes, she's here, hold on."

Emma knew it had to be her, so she reached her hand out and grabbed the phone from her mother.

"Uh, hello?" Emma asked.

"Emma, big emergency at Mako Island!" Cleo answered at once.

"Why, what ha—" Emma remembered her mom was in the room. "Um, I will meet you there!" Emma answered as nonchalantly as possible. "Bye!"

"So what happened?" Emma's mom asked just before Emma could make her escape.

"Uh, Cleo, um, had an emergency!" Emma said without being specific. "BYE!" she quickly yelled and ran out the door.

She ran in the humid air where the sun was rising at the east. She reached the boardwalk and dove. She swam to Mako Island.

~At the Moon Pool~

"Cleo?" Emma asked as she looked around. She saw Cleo crying.

"Emma—" Cleo cried. "Rikki's not breathing…"

Emma couldn't believe it. _Was this my fault?_ She thought. "Where is she?" Emma questioned.

"She's on fire on the Mako grounds", Cleo answered. She wiped a tear and led Emma to Rikki. She saw flames again. The same thing she saw when she saw Rikki for the first time. The difference is that Rikki was lying still on the floor.

Emma knelt and froze flames. It started feeling cool. Rikki slowly stopped flaming. "That has to mean something, right?" Emma asked. Cleo shrugged.

~Meanwhile~

"Oh Zane, how I would love to go to Mako for a picnic!" Charlotte squealed as they held hands on the docks. They were on the way to Zane's speedboat to Mako.

"Hmm, haven't seen Rikki in a while…" Zane wondered.

"Rikki who?" Charlotte asked so smugly.

"Charlotte", Zane began.

"Oh come on Zane!" Charlotte complained. "Rikki spilled drinks on me and you take her side?!"

"Well, you're never nice to her…" Zane shot back.

Charlotte scoffed. "FINE! Take _her_ side! I have Lewis anyways!"

"Whatever", Zane chuckled. "You're too ugly for me anyways."

Charlotte screamed. She stomped toward Lewis' boat.

"I can't believe him!" she screeched to Lewis.

Lewis glared at Charlotte. "You cheated on me Charlotte!"

"Yeah, but you have to admit he's cuter than you." Charlotte smiled so smugly.

"Well, Zane's right", Lewis said. "You are so ugly! Zane is better looking!" Then he laughed hard.

Charlotte stomped on his boat and rode it away.

"Hey come back!" Lewis yelled after her. Charlotte wasn't listening. All she focused on was getting away to a nearby island.

_Wow_ Charlotte thought. _Mako is so stranded. I wonder if there is anything here that will make me rich!_ She smiled smugly to herself. She looked around. She then saw some icy water leaking from the north.

She walked to peak where the icy water came from. _Ooh! Maybe diamonds are melting!_ Charlotte thought so excitedly. She then saw Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. Charlotte was shocked. She then saw flames around Rikki, Cleo tearing up, and Emma's hand positioned straight, her fingers together. Charlotte felt really scared.

_What are these rats doing here?!_ Charlotte demanded looking for the answer in her brain. _And since when could Emma freeze things?_

_I feel like something is watching us_ Emma thought so quietly. She couldn't here herself think after hearing the firing flames, although fading, and Cleo's endless sobbing.

"Ok, Rikki should be breathing by now", Emma comforted Cleo.

Cleo sniffled. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Emma then felt like she could hear another girl's voice in there. It wasn't hers. It wasn't Cleo's, nor Rikki's. It was an enemy.

_Wow good for her. She saved Rikki. I wonder if she can freeze diamonds for me! Hahahahaha!_

Emma couldn't stand hearing that annoying voice. She looked around. She then saw red hair peaking out from the trees.

"Oh no!" Emma gasped quietly.

"What?" Cleo whispered back.

"Just run to the moon pool now", Emma murmured quietly. "And bring Rikki QUIETLY!"

"Why?" Cleo asked silently.

"Just do it." Emma's teeth grinded.

Cleo nodded and did what she was told. She pick up Rikki, slightly fumbling, and tried make her run with her, but her Converse just dragging on the floor, dirtying.

Emma looked around, picked up a coconut, and threw it at the red hair. Then she made a sprint for it. She sprinted toward the moon pool entranced, but accidentally slipping. That didn't do it because Emma made too much noise sliding down.

_Ow!_ Emma thought. _That's what happens when you have an enemy!_ She thought furiously. She examined a few bruises and cuts, not to mention she now has a headache from Charlotte from hearing her annoying voice and bumping her head.

"Emma?" Cleo called.

Emma got up and followed Cleo's voice to the moon pool.

Cleo gasped when she saw Emma. "Oh my gosh!" Cleo squealed with concern. "What happened?"

"Dumb Charlotte is here on the Mako Island grounds, and she saw me healing Rikki."

"Oh that's why." Cleo put the pieces together.

Emma looked around. "Eh, Cleo?"

Cleo looked up. "Yeah?"

"Where _is_ Rikki?"

Cleo looked around. "Oh shoot!"

"What?" Emma asked impatiently.

"I accidentally dropped her because you panicked me!"

"Oh dang it Cleo! Where?"

Cleo shrugged, feeling guilt in her eyes.

_That Emma!_ Charlotte furiously thought. She scrambled looking for clues of Emma. She then saw Rikki on the ground, near a waterfall.

"Ha!" Charlotte laughed. _That poor Cleo was too dumb to leave a tracking of where she and Emma went._

She walked up to Rikki, still unconscious, and examined her for a second. She turned, but then turned back at Rikki. Her eyes focused on Rikki's nice silver locket, with a Ruby gemstone atop of it.

Charlotte leaned closer to Rikki's beautiful locket. With her devious[ugly] smile, she took the locket, and placed it around her neck. _It has a nice fit to me_ Charlotte smiled. She then continued her search for Emma and Cleo, leaving Rikki on the ground.s


	13. Chapter 13: Charlotte's Chapter

_Ha! I can't believe I stole this locket from Rikki! Oh, wait! I can! Now time for phase two. _Charlotte thought so evilly of her plan. She was admiring her "new" locket. She then was interrupted by a ringing noise. Her cell phone. She checked the caller ID. To her surprise, she just opened it and put the phone by her ear.

"Listen, _we_ know you took Rikki's locket, so give it back!" Cleo growled, Charlotte never knowing that side of her.

_Perfect_ Charlotte thought. _Phase two complete._ She then turned her attention back to Cleo, who was still on the phone, waiting for an answer.

"Oh Cleo—" Charlotte stopped. _We?_ She thought. Her plan only needed Cleo, not Emma, or maybe even Rikki, who might be conscious now.

"What?!" Cleo grumbled loudly.

"Cleo", Charlotte began, thinking of another devious plan. She then hatched a new one. "Cleo, are you sure _I _took it? I mean, you blame me on _everything_ there is to know of and well, your just jealous of me." Charlotte smugly smiled to herself.

Cleo hesitated. "Look, people may think I'm crazy, but I don't care if it's you, my dad, OR Lewis! At least I know Rikki and Em—" Emma cut her off. Charlotte then heard Emma asking for the phone and then heard the thud when it slammed into Emma's hand.

"I'm sorry Charlotte, but she's had a lousy week", Emma apologized. Charlotte smiled deviously. Her plan was in action. She even heard Cleo gasp in shock. She grinned even more.

"Oh, well, I think Rikki might've dropped it on the grounds of Mako—I mean Cleo, since she was carrying her", Charlotte lied.

"Well, I don't trust you", Emma started. "But then again, she did drop Rikki….wait, how do you know?"

"Emma, who would you believe?" Charlotte asked innocently, avoiding Emma's question. "A lousy friend who blames _me_ for everything, or a loyal yet pretty person?"

Emma scoffed with a mix of a soft chuckle. "Ha! There's two problems with that theory. First, your not pretty!" Then Emma paused to laugh, while Charlotte glared at the phone. "Second, your never loyal, and I know you lie!"

"Those are three reasons", Charlotte corrected her.

She could hear Emma smack her forehead in annoyance, then said "Look, either way, either you or Cleo is right. I'm not going to pick sides until I see it to believe it."

And then the call ended.

"No problem", Charlotte said to herself. "I will drop the necklace where they _will_ see it, and see whose right!"

~At the JuiceNet Café~

"Oh great", Charlotte murmured quietly to herself when she saw Lewis. She shot him a grin in his direction, but Lewis pretended he didn't see it.

Charlotte frowned, but still walked toward him anyway.

"Hi!" Charlotte said, a bit too flirty.

"Thief", Charlotte heard Lewis murmur.

"What did you call me?" Charlotte asked grouchy.

"Look at your neck" Lewis demanded.

_Oh shoot! The locket_ Charlotte thought. She quickly ran from Lewis and to his boat she parked there. She started pressing buttons, turned a key, and again, was off to Mako Island.

~At Mako~

Charlotte slowly crept to where she was spying on Rikki, Emma, and Cleo.

She saw them by a mysterious waterfall, shimmering a bit since it was around six o'clock pm.

She saw Cleo, staring at her locket, Emma looking at Rikki's bare neck, who was now awake from her consciousness, and Rikki staring back at forth from Cleo to Emma to her neck.

Charlotte stared at the locket, saw a mud puddle to where Cleo was around, and slowly crept up to it. She quickly threw the silver locket so it would make a splash and she could make her run.

SPLOOSH

The locket went everywhere, almost touching the girls. Cleo then furiously gazed around, where she couldn't find Charlotte. Rikki looked more furious than Cleo. She walked up to the puddle, and then glared at Cleo. It even made it worse when Cleo's hands were opened in front of her, looking like she could've threw something.

"You didn't!" Rikki growled through her teeth.

"I didn't!" Cleo exclaimed. "It must be Charlotte. She could be anywhere."

Rikki still angrily glaring at Cleo while Emma quickly shifted, her arms in the space between Cleo and Rikki, and crouching.

"You, ruined, my, LOCKET!" Rikki screeched. Then Cleo jumped from her spot before Rikki landed on her and ripped her throat. The locket, still glowing, but covered in mud, was still in the puddle, where Cleo accidentally fell in.

"Ugh!" Cleo groaned in disgust, then jumped quickly to the boulders with the short waterfall.

Charlotte smiled deviously as she approached the boulders. Suddenly, she fell back in a hole.

She slid down all the way, till her face landed and buried in to the sand. "Ugh, sand!" Charlotte groaned, and wiped her face.

'7:59 pm' Charlotte checked her watch. She then walked around to where she saw a glow. She then saw a mysterious pool, bubbling a little on the west side. Just then, the moon came out from the hole upward in the volcano, and the light aluminates on the pool. Not to mention, it had three colors from the moonlight: Green, Red, and Blue. Charlotte couldn't help to dive in.

~Next Morning at the JuiceNet~

"Lewis, I want to show you something."

"What?" Lewis grouchily asked.

Charlotte led him to the docks, positioned her hand into a fist, with her thumb sticking out. Then, the sun's light hit the water, heating all the boats. Lewis felt like he needed to faint.

**Author's Note: So did you like it?** **I know, I can't believe Charlotte has powers, but this is how the story gets all juicy. Lolz. Ok. Now the next chapter will be a mixture of mermaids: Cleo, then Rikki, Emma, and Charlotte. It will really heat up! Please review!!!!**


End file.
